Stars
by trinitytzen
Summary: Truth be told I felt sorry for Seiya since he didn't get the girl so I created a girl for him.


Stars  
Stacey Lui  
Stacey_lui@hotmail.com  
  
Prologue   
  
Seiya wiped his brow as Taiki sang the last note of "I miss you." They all bowed while a whole coliseum of fans screamed their name: The Three Lights. Yaten started to head off the field followed by Taiki and then Seiya. The beaming lights made it hard for the singers to see the fans, but they knew they were there. They were always there. Seiya grabbed a water bottle from a man standing at the door as they headed into the locker rooms. Yaten started to peel off his light blue jacket.  
  
"I think that went well," said Taiki. Yaten nodded and headed toward the showers.   
  
"We always do well," Yaten retorted. Seiya loosened his tie and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Are you okay, Seiya?" asked Taiki in concern placing a hand on Seiya's shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Seiya wearily. "Must be the lights. I was sweating like a pig out there."  
  
"Yeah, just don't pass out again," teased Yaten from the showers. Taiki face broke from concern to a smile.   
  
"Feh, It was just that one time," Seiya teasingly shouted back to Yaten. Laughter broke out from the shower. "And I'll make sure that doesn't happen again."  
  
"Well, anyway, we don't have another booking till winter break," said Taiki and he changed into a loose shirt and khakis. "So if you need your rest you'll get it."  
  
"Ugh, if you consider school rest," Seiya said disgusted. Taiki smirked.  
  
"Well I don't find it troublesome."  
  
"Of course you don't. Your smart!" exclaimed Seiya. Taiki shrugged. Yaten stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"School again," sighed Yaten. "The year seemed to pass so fast." Both Taiki and Seiya nodded in agreement. They just sang for the half-time show at a local football game. It was the end of summer; school begins the day after tomorrow. Seiya started to get up.  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed," said Seiya. "Serena and her friends are going to be here soon." Yaten rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whoopee," he said sarcastically. Seiya glared at him. Yaten quickly got dressed. "Fine, fine," Yaten said relunctantly.  
  
"I thought you were over Serena?" asked Taiki as he looked over the magazine he was reading. Seiya quickly turned over to Taiki.  
  
"I am!" exclaimed Seiya. Taiki threw up his arms in defense.  
  
"It was just a simple question," said Taiki defensively.   
  
"If you ask me, I don't think you're over her," said Yaten. Seiya gave Yaten a stern look. "You know Darien is back from the states, so you should best stay away from her."  
  
"What's with all the questions all of a sudden! If I say I'm over her. I'm over her!" Seiya took in a deep breath to calm down.   
  
"Whatever," Yaten murmured under his breath. "Let's just go." Yaten shoved his performance clothes into his duffel bag. They all started to the door duffel bags in hand. Seiya opened the door to find crowds of fans hanging about in the hallways. Security guards were also found flooding the hallways, trying to block off the raging fans. There were two blond heads bobbing toward the back of the crowd.   
  
"I think that's Serena over there." Seiya pointed to the back of the crowd. The security guards parted the crowd to let the boys through. Serena's head became visible over the crowd.   
  
"Hey Serena!" shouted Seiya over the sound of the crowd. Serena jumped for joy and grabbed Mina who was right next to her. Seiya reached Serena.  
  
"Let's go over to a place where it isn't this loud," Taiki yelled. They all headed out of the coliseum and toward the limousines. Serena looked over at Seiya, who had his arm around her waist pushing her toward the limousines. Seiya looked down and gazed into her eyes, as she gazed into his. I'm not over her yet...  
  
"Darien says to meet him in the cafe down two blocks from here," Serena said cheerfully. Seiya facefaulted.  
  
"Sure Serena, whatever you say," said a discouraged Seiya. They all got into the limosine. Seiya shifted in his seat so he sat across from Serena. Taiki and Yaten got in with Mina. Taiki took the seat next to Seiya while Yaten was forced to sit in between Serena and Mina.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't be parading around the fans with Serena and Mina," whispered Taiki to Seiya, while Serena and Mina fawned over a tortured Yaten. Seiya's face showed a confused look. "The fans may think we have girlfriends, which means they might get jealous."  
  
"I don't think its going to be that big of a concern," Seiya said.  
  
"What won't be a concern?" asked Mina.   
  
"Umm...nothing. Oh, look where here," Seiya pointed to the cafe. They all got out and headed into the cafe. Darien got up from his seat and walked over to Serena.  
  
"Hi honey," said Darien as he hugged her. "Hello Seiya," he said dully. Seiya responded the same way. "Well, let's sit down." They were all about to sit down when a young girl came by to take the orders.  
  
"So whatcha going to have?" asked the waitress in an impatient way. They all looked at the menus.  
  
"I'll go first," said Darien as he handed back the menu to the waitress. "I'll have a mocha cappunichino." Darien looked over at Serena. "How about you, honey?" Serena gazed up cheerfully from her menu.   
  
"I'll go with the double fudge layer chocolate cake!" Serena said licking her lips.  
  
"You can't go wrong with cake," said Mina, just as cheerful. "I'll have the cheesecake. I love cheesecake." Both of the girls handed their menus back to the waitress. "How about you Yaten?" Mina batted her eyelashes at him. Yaten didn't even look up at her.  
  
"You know cake will make you fat," Yaten said bluntly. Mina and Serena's face turned grim. "I'll have tea."  
  
"Waah! He called me fat. Darien am I really fat?" Serena wailed. Darien's face turned into shock and panic.  
  
"Uh.. Of course your not," Darien said trying to soothe the young blond girl. Seiya faced Yaten and gave him a stern look.  
  
"Apologize, Yaten." Yaten sighed.   
  
"Of course I didn't mean like that. I was talking about Mina," Yaten clearly stated motioning his arm to the blond girl across the table from him. Mina's eyes grew misty with unshed tears. Taiki and Seiya both gave him dirty looks.  
  
"Uhh," Yaten panicked. "I meant.." Mina jumped up and hugged Yaten. Shocked looks spread across everyone's face.   
  
"I didn't know you cared for me that much!" A confused look spread across Yaten's face. Mina pushed back from Yaten and looked into his face. "You care about me and my health. From now on I will keep in shape for you." Everyone facefaulted.   
  
"She must be star struck," whispered Taiki to Seiya who still sported the shock expression.   
  
"Hu hum," the waitress cleared her throat. "Well are you two going to order?" Seiya and Taiki looked at each other.  
  
"I'll also have a tea," Taiki replied.   
  
"And, I'll have a mocha latte," Seiya grinned at the waitress while he handed back the menu. The waitress headed back to the kitchen. Seiya turned his attention back to his friends. "So why didn't the others show up?"  
  
"Well, Lita is in some cooking class," Mina said. "She says her instructor looks just like her old boyfriend." Serena rolled her eyes. "And Rei wants to spend sometime with her grandfather. She says he isn't in the same condition he used to be, and she wants to be around when he needs her." Seiya nodded.  
  
"And Ami," Serena piped in. "She wants to do some last minute shopping for school supplies. And then I think she's going to the library to study."   
  
"She's perfect for you," jested Seiya as he elbowed Taiki. Taiki blushed. The waitress came back with the drinks and food. She placed the cakes in front of Serena and Mina.  
  
"Yum!" stated Serena. The waitress placed the mocha cappichino in front of Darien while the teas in front of Yaten and Taiki. She moved to place the mocha latte in front of Seiya when a young girl ran into the café.  
  
"Oh my god!" the girl screamed. Seiya looked up. The girl hurried and ran into Seiya, pushing him out of his chair and into the waitress, which dropped the mocha latte on his head. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Um, who are you?" asked Taiki as he stood up.  
  
"I can't breathe," muffled Seiya as he struggled to get out of the girl's grasp.  
  
"Vicki!" yelled a young woman carrying a small child in one arm who just   
entered the room. She ran over and grabbed the young girl by the hand and started to drag away from Seiya. "Your father has been looking for you everywhere! He's in the car outside. Go!"  
  
"But...I just found him!," complained the girl. The woman pointed her finger strictly to the front door. "You can't make me! You're not my mother!"  
  
"Go now! Don't make me tell your father." The girl pouted as she stomped out of the room. The woman turned her attention back to Seiya. "I'm so sorry," the woman apologized. "Sometimes I can't control her," she shifted the child in her arms. "I won't let this happen again." With that she walked out the door.  
  
"Must be some crazed fan," Yaten said as they all seated again. Seiya was drenched in his mocha latte.   
  
"I think I should go back home and change," said Seiya. Disappointed looks hit Serena and Mina's faces.   
  
"Here I'll go with you," said Taiki as he gulped down his tea.  
  
"Same here," said Yaten as he escaped Mina's grasp. They paid for the drinks and headed back into their limousine.   
  
"Bye you guys see you tomorrow!" yelled Serena. They waved goodbye and entered the limousine.  
  
"Ugh, your all sticky," said Yaten with a disgusted face. Seiya had a serious look on his face.  
  
"Didn't any of that seen strange to you?" asked Seiya.  
  
"What? Do you mean being attacked by one of our fans? No that doesn't seem strange at all..." said Yaten sarcastically. Seiya's eyes focused again.  
  
"I mean, that women she seemed to young to have kids that old. She looked like she was our age, if not less." Taiki nodded.  
  
"Your right. She looked like she was 15 or 16. The one that attacked you couldn't have been her child, but that younger one she was carrying..." pondered Taiki.  
  
"With that younger child you can never know with teenagers these days," stated Yaten. Seiya gazed out the window.  
  
"Do you figure she got married at a young age and the older child was from the man's previous marriage?" asked Seiya. They just sat pondering the thought. Yaten broke into a laugh.  
  
"Why are we even worried about this? It's not like we'll ever see her again." Seiya smiled meekly at Yaten and then continued to stare out the window. He felt a hand lay on his shoulder and slowly turned around only to face Taiki.  
  
"He's right you know. What are the chances we'll ever see her again?"   
  
  
******End of Prologue******  
  
  



End file.
